The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 13
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. With this being the 13th issue thus far its only appropriate that it was hit with some unlucky circumstances. With this being the second delay in the publications history along with a few darker toned articles, possibly hinting at the extinction of the site itself. But it's not that bad, really we promise. Read all about it just below. More Big Name Users Retiring. Is There a Second Veteran Purge? In an unexpected turn of events, three semi-known users have left the site just this week. Users TwerkinDolphin, American_Jedi and ImAsCoolAsAPineapple have all announced their departure from the site. Veteran users leaving is nothing uncommon within the past few months. It was just weeks ago that well known veteran, Boo-Rad, left the site as well. The reason for this sudden spike in users leaving is unknown. The current epidemic of retiring users have led some users to believe that we are in fact, in the middle of a second veteran purge. For those of you who are weren't here at the time or rather weren't really paying attention to what was happening, the veteran purge was a similar scenario that occurred some time near the summer of 2015. Several notable people had left the site seemingly one after another, which included users such as Otakumon, Cantthinkofawittyone, dmj312, DonkeyPunch, anameok and Matthias97, just to name a few. This event supposedly started as a result of a war between two of the most popular users at the time, DonkeyPunch and Cantthinkofawittyone. The previously mentioned purge eventually subsided and several other newcomers appeared within their place over the next several months. The rrrather community now faces strikingly similar circumstances, oddly enough around the same time as before. What's even stranger is that there seems to be no real cause behind this purge, and no clear end to it in sight. What could this mean for the future of the sight? Stay logged in and find out for yourself. The Mad Tyranny of The Gabe King Several users have been a source of controversy for some reason or another. No user currently strikes out as more controversial at the current moment than user Kinggabe221. He's been accused as several different things over the past few weeks, including several derogatory words that are best left out of this article for the sake of keeping this as family friendly as possible. The maltan man has most notably been criticized for spamming quote on quote unoriginal content, using alternative accounts to defend himself, and probably even jaywalking through the streets like the degenerate scum he is said to be. He's been getting into several arguments with users, garnering him a more than bad reputation from much of the userbase. The king's salt is even being taken to the pm system, with a few key users citing the possibility of harassment. A message was recently sent over to Noode_Designer, revealing more into the mindset of the infamous user. We are directly quoting him as seen below "Ive had godam enough of you,c*ck sucker. I already PM'd alexw about this. i know you dont like me but you do not have to remind me every fvcking time.At first I thought you were a good user but now i know you for the troll you are.YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE HERE C*NT I HOPE YOU GET BURNED ALIVE WITH YOUR SCROTAL SAC SOWED TO YOUR FACE YOU DAM SCUM SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE YOU FVCKING D*CKHEAD NOW GO BACK TO THE SMALL DARK THILTHY HOLE THAT IS YOUR MOM'S RECTUM AND STAY THERE. For you are nothing but fecal matter!!!!" It would seem as though he had reported Noodle on the grounds of comments that he previously made on gabe's questions. In response, he has sent several, colorfully worded insults and threats towards the opposing user. Noodle then responded by saying "lol okay. I don't give a fuck though". "LEAVE ME ALONE. AT LEAST I DONT SPEND MY TIME ANNOYING A TEENAGER GETALIFE" Noodle made a final response mentioning how quickly he is able to enrage the Gabe. The source of gabe's criticisms doesn't just arise from this one user either. Multiple people have come out as being against the user, claiming to have also received similar messages from him. Gabe is slowly rivaling the likes of WhiteChocolate in terms of how controversial they are within the community. Local Persian Proven As Redneck Shill A user by the name of Anon67 frequents the rrrather chatrooms and has also been a notable source of controversy. He is often found starting arguments over the inferiority of the Unites States, the good hearted will of the ISIS community, and how 9/11 was totally an inside job. So much so that the report has almost made it apart of their ethical standards to never make an article about the wannabe Persian, less we be forced to make weekly articles around the legendary troll himself. But recent studies have just came in, proving him to either be a master japer or a deceitful shill of some sort. He is often seen accusing multiple users of being what he calls "filthy southerners". But after years of studying the national geography of the US region, our hack team of scientist have came to a shocking discovery. A lot of mathematical technicalities and geographical jargon are about to be gone over within the next few sentences, so please bare with us for the time being. It will all make sense by the end of this. The United States can evenly be divided into two halves. A up side and a down side. These two "sides" if you will can be labeled as "north" and south". The distinction between these two areas can be made more precisely by drawing a line in the middle area of the map, this making the upside and downside more visible to the naked eye. Anon lives within the California region of the United States. Upon inspection of this line, we discovered that California is below this line. This therefor leads us to the conclusion that California is apart of the downside. If you've been paying attention, you should be able to notice that downside and south are basically the same thing. Thus revealing that Anon is actually a part of the south and therefor a redneck. All states that fall into the southern part of the map are southern territories with a few small exceptions. Let's take well known user, NeonSpectre, for example. He lives in North Carolina. If you examine the title of his stat, you'll find the adjective of north just before it. Carolina is one of the few American territories where states are evenly divided between North and South. Which leads us to the natural conclusion that North Carolina is actually a part of the North and therefor not redneck. But hey that's just a theory. A rrrather theory to be exact. Thanks for your time. A neatly made visual representation of that data can be found here This Week In Questions Not too many new series have been made this week. We have a couple new tournaments, one being made by Dragah and another by Darksith66. Dragah is currently starting his newest tournament around the band known as My Chemical Romance. Along with this, he is also making several questions pitting original videogames and movies against their respective sequels. Meanwhile, darksith is making a tournament around various galaxies. A new series is being made by a new user, Boeing_777. With his account being themed around aviation, it's not too unexpected that his first question series would be dedicated towards various airlines. Along with the aforementioned events, Kinggabe is also making a series of questions under the title of rrrather versus. In it, he places various users against certain elements related to their accounts, such as youtubers, gods, memes and even fish just to name a few. Viktor6665 is making new content as well, with his latest series being on various stereotypes. And lastly we have tentstices who is making various questions around users favorite gems and rare rocks. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport